


Legacy

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nico wanted was to get some information, he ends up with a lot more than he's bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Nico hadn’t counted on the man actually kissing him.

His plan had been extracting information, finding out if the blonde was the one he was looking for, or if he knew about his targets whereabouts, messing with him just enough that he’d give up what Nico needed to know. What he hadn’t expected was to be pushed up against a wall, knee between his thighs, lips on his, and hot fingers finding their way under his dress shirt.

* * *

 

No, this is more than Nico has bargained for, and while he can’t say he  _actually minds_ , it’s a little inconvenient because Nico couldn’t bring himself to push the man away even if his life depended on it. At first the fact that his target was more than just averagely good-looking guy had been a perk, much easier for Nico to get into character and flirt his way into the other one’s head, but right now it’s a curse. Nico has a feeling that he will be ending this night in a very different place than he intended if he doesn’t get himself out of this situation, and soon.

With as much dignity as he can muster, Nico turns them around, pinning the man against the wall he had been pressed against just a second ago and taking advantage of the other one’s shock to take a hold of the man’s wrists as well, securing them just above his head.

This is better, easier, Nico’s mind just clear enough to think again. He has a mission, he’s going to finish it.

Nico smirks,  feeling much more in control of both the situation and himself now that the wandering hands are gone. The man doesn’t put up much of a fight, and given that Nico’s much stronger than he looks, it’s rather easy to hold him in place with one hand on his wrist and the other dancing up his side, fleeting and teasing.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Nico purrs, voice dropping to a level low enough to make the man shiver. “Not that I’m complaining, that was quite the kiss you gave me.”

It’s almost effortless, stroking his palms up the man’s chest, circling his fingers over sensitive places on top of clothes, dragging his lips along the line of the man’s jaw. Nico can feel him becoming undone, letting go, and he is tempted to have a little fun before he brings this to an end.

“I’m looking for the legacy.”  _and when I find it, I will dispose of the threat._  
A kiss, teeth over the lobe of the blonde’s ear, hips grinding together, a moan that’s like music in Nico’s ear. He knows he’s walking a thin line now, especially when he looks up.

“I know you can tell me where to find them.” Noses almost touching, Nico shivers when the man tries to arch off the wall to get closer.

“Give me a name, a place. I know you can.”

The man huffs a laugh in response, and Nico crowds closer, lips just about touching again when he speaks. “You can have all that you want, but I have a mission to finish first.”

Nico doesn’t quite believe he said that, the words out of his mouth before he thought them through, and apparently the blonde is equally shocked, because he lets his head fall back against the wall and stares.

“You’re serious?” Nico blinks at the question. “I thought you were just…”

“What? Trying to get you to talk? Is it working?” Nico grins, maybe approaching this from a new side is what he needs. He doubts that he’ll get any valuable information this way, now that he basically confessed to trying to… - what exactly? Kiss it out of the stranger?

“It is. Think we can go back to it?” This is ridiculous, Nico knows it, but he can’t decline the offer still. Even though the man doesn’t take his head off the wall, Nico crowds closer, pressing them flush together from their chests down.

“Will you tell me what I want to know?” He whispers, leaning in a little more. He has no excuse for doing this, nothing, no rational explanation as to why he lets himself be drawn in so easily.

“One way to find out.”

* * *

 

“Will.”

Nico looks up when the blonde speaks, pushing himself up on his elbow instead of resting against the man’s bare shoulder.

“What?”

“The name. It’s Will. Will Solace.”

Over the course of the night before Nico had started suspecting that the man didn’t actually have anything to tell him, with every touch that happened Nico was surer of his assumption. Obviously he was wrong, but his excitement isn’t quite as big as it might have been before he let his guard down and let himself be convinced to stay the night.

“Will Solace.” He repeats, frowning. Many of the hints he followed suggested the legacy was a woman, and maybe the guy was bluffing, but by now, Nico didn’t care. There were different paths still open to find what he was looking for, to finish his mission.

Their eyes meet for a moment, and Nico stills. The man’s gaze is intense, strangely so and, if Nico’s being honest, he doesn’t know how to react.

“Can I have your name too?” His voice is nothing more than a whisper, mostly because Nico isn’t sure he wants to hear the answer. He has a bad feeling, and right now he really regrets having been too caught up in doing other things with his mouth to ask.

For a long moment, it’s silent. Then the blonde sighs and looks away, steeling himself for what Nico suspects he knows is to come.

“I just told you.”


End file.
